Double Date
by Tenten n.n
Summary: Tenten e Temari resolvem ter um encontro duplo com seus namorados. No que isso vai dar? Summary e História horríveis, mas leiam! Por favoooorrr!


Provavelmente, o segundo capítulo de D ( ¬¬) vai demorar a sair, por isso vou tentar fazer uma one-shot bem curtinha sobre um casal que não pus na fic citada acima : ShikaXTema, mas não vai ser só ShikaXTema, a fic também vai ter o Neji e Tenten aparece

Provavelmente, o segundo capítulo de D ( ¬¬) vai demorar a sair, por isso vou tentar fazer uma one-shot bem curtinha sobre um casal que não pus na fic citada acima : ShikaXTema, mas não vai ser só ShikaXTema, a fic também vai ter o Neji e Tenten aparecendo com a mesma importância que o casal anteriormente falado.

Nessa fic, a Tenten já está namorando o Neji e a Temari, o Shikamaru. A Tenten e a Temari combinam de sair em um encontro duplo. No que será que vai dar?

Essa idéia me surgiu agora e ainda não sei o que escrever. Então ainda não sei o que vai sair e não sei se vai ser realmente bem curtinha, então... vamos ver no que vai dar:

OoOoOoOo

-Tema-chan!! – chamou Tenten ao encontrar a amiga na rua. – Caracow!! Quanto tempo! Não te vejo desde que começou a namorar o seu problemático!

-Mas a senhora, desde que começou a namorar o senhor Hyuuga, também anda sumida.

-Verdade! Mas estou com tantas saudades... Não quer ir lá em casa assistir um filme? Eu faço pipoca!

-Se vai ter pipoca, eu vou!

Chegaram na casa da Mitsashi, e foram direto para a cozinha preparar a pipoca. Haviam alugado _"Os seus, os meus e os nossos"_, pois nada melhor que uma comédia para matarem a saudade.

-Então, Temari... – a loira, que estava fazendo brigadeiro, encarou a morena que estava na frente da panela de pressão, fazendo pipoca. – Como você faz para namorar o Shikamaru, se você mora a três dias daqui?

-Não te falei?

-O que? o.õ

-To num hotel, as em breve morarei aqui! Consegui cidadania!

-EH!! \o/ Mas... O Gaara concordou numa boa?

-Claro! Ele disse que o amor está acima de tudo! Que devo seguir o meu coração! – contou Temari, emocionada.

-Sério? O Gaara?

-Sim!! n.n

-Ah... Não acredito!

-Tudo bem... Eu fui falar com ele sobre isso, só que ele disse que eu não podia abandonar Suna que era a minha casa. Principalmente por eu ser irmã mais velha do Kazekage e blá blá blá...

-Você fugiu?! O.O

-Claro que não!

-Mas então...

-É que... Um dia... O Gaara tava cantando Grete no karaokê...

-O Gaara tava... Cantando Grete?! O.o

-Uhum! u.u Só que ele pensou que ninguém estava olhando, só que aí eu filmei ele e usei esse vídeo como chantagem! – falou Temari, triunfante.

-Lição do dia aprendida: nunca contrarie a Temari!

-Yeah!! n.nv

-Vem cá... Eu posso ver?

-Ver o quê?

-Oras... O Gaara cantando Grete!

-Nem precisava pedir, amiga.

-Um dos meus sonhos vai se realizar! .

-Um de seus sonhos? O.õ

-Sonho com coisas que vão além da compreensão humana!

-o.o

-Pra ficar igual ao meu sonho só se ele estivesse fantasiado.

-Quem disse que ele não está?

-Ai, Temari! Mostra logo isso! Você tem uma mina de ouro nas mãos!

As duas passaram uma tarde muito divertida. Assistiram ao filme e ao Gaara dançando e cantando Grete fantasiado (shaushshashausauhu que escrotooooow!! Momento idiota da minha vida XD). Comeram pipoca, brigadeiro; beberam refrigerante e conversaram por várias horas.

-Queria que nossos namorados se dessem bem como nós... – comentou Temari.

-Sabe... Estive pensando nisso...

-Chegou a alguma conclusão?

-O que você acha de um encontro duplo?

-Um encontro duplo?

-É 'cê sabe... Um double date! – disse Tenten, pulando no sofá ao lado da amiga.

-É uma idéia interessante. 'Cê sabe an interesting idea!

-¬¬ Como você é linda, Temari!

-I know! – respondeu Temari, logo depois, sendo acertada por uma almofada certeira de Tenten. – Então é guerra?

-Você sabe que eu não erro a mira!

-Sua convencida!

OoOoOoOo

-Um o quê?! – perguntaram Shikamaru e Neji ao mesmo tempo.

-Um double date! – respondeu Temari.

-É encontro duplo em inglês! – esclareceu Tenten.

-¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

-Só pra não ter dúvidas. n.n'

-Por que tenho que me submeter a isso? – perguntou Neji, cruzando os braços.

-É... Que problemático!

-Porque senão eu te largo e fico com o Lee. O fogo da juventude dele sempre me encantou u.u – respondeu Tenten.

-O.O

-E você vai acordar respirando por tubos se não fizer o que estou _pedindo_, Shikamaru – explicou Temari.

-O.O

-Eu acho que convencemos! – comentou Tenten.

-Apresentamos bons argumentos – concordou Temari.

OoOoOoOo

Às sete horas da noite, lá estavam Neji e Shikamaru em frente à casa de Tenten. Os braços estavam cruzados e as expressões sérias. As meninas abriram a porta, sorridentes. Cada uma deu um beijo em seu respectivo namorado e saíram andando na frente. Aos meninos, só o que restava era segui-las.

-Aonde vamos? – perguntou Neji.

-Vamos ao... – Tenten parou a frase e olhou para Temari, buscando ajuda.

-Não sabemos – informou Temari.

-n.n' Alguma sugestão? – perguntou Tenten.

-Eu tenho! o/ - falou Shikamaru.

-Qual? . - perguntaram Tenten e Temari, em uníssono (adoro esta palavra u.u).

-Vamos a uma loja de colchões!

-¬¬

-Eu sugiro a Ortobom! Lá tem uns colchões de mola muito bons...

-Você vai continuar a falar, Shikamaru? – perguntou Temari, já estalando os dedos.

-Claro que não, amor! o.o'

-Que tal a uma biblioteca? – sugeriu Neji.

- -.- Que coisa... – comentou Tenten.

-Eu adoraria ir a um parque de diversões – disse Temari.

-Ahn... – resmungaram todos.

-Vocês sabem que eu não estou pedindo, não sabem?

-Um parque de diversões seria ótimo!

-Não sei como não tínhamos pensado nisso antes.

-Isto não vai ser nada problemático!

-Bom... – comentou Temari.

-Ufa... – todos suspiraram, aliviados.

OoOoOoOo

-Muahahahaha!!

-Tenten, vamos à outra barraca! – pediu Neji.

-Só porque estou me dando bem? – perguntou Tenten, contrariada. Estava em uma barraca de acerte o alvo. Já tinha ganhado uma pilha de ursinhos de pelúcia.

-Sou eu quem devia estar ganhando essas coisas para você!

-Oh... – disse (?) Tenten, fazendo carinho no rosto de seu namorado. – Não se preocupe... Você pode carregar pra mim.

-¬¬

-Agora se me dá licença... Muahahahaha!

OoOoOoOo

-Shikamaru... Estou com fome.

-Mata um home e come!

-Hã? Que brega!

-Ta legal... O que quer comer?

-Eu quero... – estava olhando em volta quando se deteve numa barraca de sorvete. – Sorvete!

Dirigiram-se a barraca de sorvete (não é beeeem uma barraca, é mais aquele troço tipo o do McDonald's). O tio da barraca perguntou o que eles queriam, Shikamaru respondeu que queria duas bolas de sorvete de creme e a Temari respondeu:

-Uma bola de cada sabor, por favor!

-O quê?!

-Estou com fome, benhê.

-Mas... Mas... Sou eu quem vou pagar!

-Eu sei, senão não pediria todo esse sorvete!

- '-.- Depoois começa a reclamar que está gorda... – comentou Shikamaru.

-Está me chamando de... _gorda_?! – perguntou Temari, assustadoramente.

-O.O'

OoOoOoOo

Tenten estava saltitando pelo parque de diversões com Neji um pouco atrás, coberto por uma montanha de bichos de pelúcia. Até que uma coisa cai do céu bem em cima do Neji, fazendo-o espalhar bichinhos de pelúcia por todo o parque.

-TT.TT Meus ursinhos... – lamentou-se Tenten, até que se voltou para a "coisa" que caiu em cima do Neji. – Ah... Oi, Shikamaru – cumprimentou.

-Itai... – reclamou Neji, sentando-se e esfregando a cabeça. – O que é isso? Está chovendo idiotas?

-Hahá! Muito engraçado, Hyuuga. Mas não se esqueça que o meu Q.I. é mais alto do que o seu, _gênio_! – Os dois se fuzilaram com o olhar, com direito a faíscas saindo dos olhos de cada um.

-Oi, Temari! – cumprimentou Tenten, sorridente. – Acho que o nosso plano está dando super certo. Olha como eles estão amigos!

-Realmente!

-Não sabia que o Shikamaru podia voar...

-Digamos que ele teve um... empurrãozinho – falou Temari, estalando os dedos.

- n.n

OoOoOoOo

-Vamos embora? – pediu Neji.

-Concordo. Estou com sono – apoiou Shikamaru.

-Nada disso! Vocês vão ao centro com a gente! Estão vendendo uns kimonos lindos lá...

-Vamos olhar kimonos?

-Fique quieto, Neji! Você me deve essa por ter derrubado meus ursinhos! T.T

-Humpf... Namorar é...

-... Problemático – completou Shikamaru.

Já estavam há uma hora escolhendo kimonos quando uma chuva forte começou a cair, encharcando a todos. Tenten, Temari, Neji e Shikamaru correram para a tenda mais próxima que, por acaso, era a de um restaurante e, por acaso, o Lee e o Gai estavam nele.

-Veja as pessoas que estão ali, Lee. Não seriam meus dois outros pupilos, a garota do leque e o preguiçoso do Asuma?

-São eles sim! Vamos falar com eles, Gai-sensei?

-Estou na sua frente, Lee.

-Lee! Gai-sensei! o/ - chamou Tenten.

-Minha querida flor, o que faz aqui toda molhada? – perguntou o sensei de lindas (shaushahaushu não resisti) sobrancelhas.

-A gente tava escolhendo uns kimonos quando começou a chover – explicou.

-Uhasuhuashasha... Vocês dois ficariam lindos de kimonos! – comentou Lee, dirigindo-se a Neji e Shikamaru que o encararam de forma assustadora.

-Não, Lee – repreendeu o sensei, colocando a mão no ombro de seu pupilo. – Eles estavam acompanhando duas damas e não há vergonha alguma nisso!

-Tem razão, Gai-sensei! – concordou, Lee. Lágrimas rolavam por sua face, enquanto ele anotava tudo em seu bloquinho.

-Oh my...! – exclamou Temari, enquanto assistia a tudo com uma gota na cabeça. – agora eu sei por que a Tenten é assim... Recebe influências diárias...

-Assim como? Determinada? Corajosa? Perseverante...?

-Não. Estranha!

- ¬¬

OoOoOoOo

A chuva passou e os garotos comemoravam por poder enfim voltarem para suas lindas casas e dormirem em suas aconchegantes camas. Já tinham beijado suas namoradas para ir embora até que...

-Que tal uma competição de casais? – sugeriu Tenten.

-Como assim? – perguntou Temari, interessada.

-A gente escolhe um jogo, aí jogamos eu e o Neji contra você e o Shikamaru. Então vemos qual o melhor casal.

-Sem essa! Vou para minha casa! – decretou Neji.

-Está com medo de perder para mim, Hyuuga? – perguntou Shikamaru. Nunca ficaria com preguiça de provocar Neji.

-Escolha o jogo!

-Shogi!

-Não! – negaram todos.

-Basquete! – sugeriu Tenten.

-Não! – negaram todos.

-Vôlei! – sugeriu Temari.

-Não! – negaram todos.

-Competição de artes marciais! – sugeriu Neji.

-Não! – negaram todos.

-Olha... Por que não colocamos os nomes de alguns jogos no papel daí sorteamos? – sugeriu Tenten.

Fizeram isso. Temari sacudiu o saco, Tenten retirou o papel do saco. No papel estava escrito...

-Mímica?! – leram todos, surpresos.

OoOoOoOo

Resolveram que iriam fazer mímica de desenho animado. Tiraram zerinho ou um e deu que o Neji começaria. Ele tirou um papelzinho de uma caixa (eles estavam na casa da Tenten que era a única que estava vazia) e fez uma cara estranha.

"É uma competição... Não perca o foco, Neji. Foco!" pensou Neji.

Neji fez um quadrado com os dedos. Ninguém entendeu. Ele suspirou então começou a rir que nem um louco e gritar um "ESTOU PRONTO!!" bem sonoro.

-Bob Esponja calça quadrada! – gritou Tenten, pulando no sofá e batendo palmas.

-Peraí! É mímica! Não pode falar! – contestou Shikamaru.

-Mas eu não disse a resposta! Vocês poderiam ter arriscado também, mas a Tenten foi a mais rápida! – falou Neji, dando um beijo na namorada. – Agora é sua vez, amor!

Tenten levantou-se, olhou o papel e sorriu. Soltou um pouco o seu coque até ficar um rabo de cavalo de cada lado. Levantou um dos braços com a mão fechada e começou a fazer um "tutututututututu".

-As meninas super poderosas! – gritou Temari. Tenten fez um sinal positivo com as mãos.

-O que é "tutututututututu"? – perguntou Neji.

-É a música de abertura! – esclareceu Tenten, sentando-se.

Temari leu o papel e fez uma cara estranha. Soltou o cabelo e fez os dois coques típicos da Tenten. Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha. Temari começou a beijar o Shikamaru que nem louca.

-Já sei! – gritou Tenten. – O desenho é...

-Pucca! – concluiu Shikamaru antes que Tenten pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Tenten fez bico e cruzou os braços.

Shikamaru levantou-se preguiçosamente. Tirou o papel da caixa e levantou as sobrancelhas. Começou a fazer um barulho estranho com a boca e segurou o ar com as mãos as quais ele girou um pouco. Movimentou-se de um lado para o outro.

-Speed Racer – disse Neji.

-Droga! Estávamos ganhando!

Continuaram o jogo por mais um tempo até que se cansaram. O placar final foi de 8 para a Tenten e o Neji e 7 para o Shikamaru e a Temari. Segundo a Temari, sempre que pode, a Tenten fica assistindo Cartoon, Nickelodean e outros canais de criança. Tenten, mais uma vez tacou a almofada na Temari.

Os meninos foram embora com grandes sorrisos nos rostos. Temari iria dormir na casa da Tenten.

Havia sido um belo double date!

OoOoOoOo

Na minha cabeça isso tinha ficado melhor... T.T

Maaasss... Tudo bem. Vamos fingir que ficou bom!!

Ficou bem pequenininha! Ebaaaaa! Não gosto de fic pequena, mas essa era pra ser. É que normalmente eu vou alongando ela e então fica sem foco e gigante... u.u

Na hora da mímica eu já tinha imaginado o Bob Esponja no Neji (shasuhshaus) e o Speed Racer no Shika. Foi fácil imaginar a Tenten imitando a Lindinha, mas a Temari... me deu um trabalho... Só consegui porque olhei o meu caderno da Pucca ( Pucca eu te amooooooooo!! \o/). Aí pensei... Teria ficado melhor na Tenten, mas eu já escrevi então deixa quieto...

Obrigado a todos que leram (se alguém está lendo isso...) deixem uma autora (?) feliz e deixem um review!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Bjs!!


End file.
